Memories
by Jillia Black
Summary: Zuko and Katara sharing simple but lovely moments, please read and comment!
1. Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a texteditor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon, Mike and Bryan.

_**Warning!**__My first language isn't English__, please if you don't want to frustrate with all my grammar mistakes, DON'T READ! I'll do my best, though xD _

**.-..-..-..-.**

**Memories**

By J.B.

**I. Protection**

**.-..-..-..-.**

"So?"

"What?" Katara asked still smiling. The night was really quiet and Zuko gave her a wonderful evening after training.

Now that they were allies, they came to know each other better. He told her about his life in Ba Sing Se, the way he was banished from an Earth Kingdom town, how his uncle trained him and a faraway memory of his mother. The last two hours were spent in the middle of nowhere just sitting on the grass having a very nice chat.

"So… How did you got into the Fire Nation?"

"Oh" She forgot that it was her turn to tell a story. She smiled once more and smirked "Prepared to know one of your nation's weak points?" He only nodded "Well, actually we just stole some clothes".

The water tribe girl was blushed waiting for a disappointed look, but Zuko was staring at her.

"You must had lied pretty well then"

"Ummm I guess so" She shrugged "I think it was all Aang's ability to make friends, you see. He got enrolled in a school when we were eating. He got back at night all dirty saying he was taking classes, he even did a picture of your father" she laughed a little, incredibly, Zuko didn't frown, then Katara continued "Sorry, I just remembered how I had to pretend to be his mother since the headmaster requested and audience with Aang's parents"

"What? How could you…? I mean how did you fooled them?"

"I disguised as a pregnant woman and Sokka well… he'll show you later, I promise you'll laugh a lot"

Zuko was looking at her still curious, but she evaded his eyes and looked at the sky "It's a beautiful night, I wonder how many of them are left for us…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Never mind" She seemed to return her attention to him and became pale.

"What is it?" he insisted

"Well… it's just that there's a big possibility… I--I might never get back home" She smiled sadly and then she notice how tense he became. "But you know what? I'm glad you are not my enemy anymore"

"Yes…" he said unsure of what to do, he felt her fears so clearly now… Of course! She was always supporting everyone else but she needed to express herself too… "Well I--"

"If we surv--oh I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Never mind, continue"

"Well I was wondering… If we survive I'd love to have another cave dancing party"

"Another what?"

She giggled "When Aang was in school he understood that all his classmates needed some fun, so he invited them into the cave we were living at. It was fun, he hided Appa, prepared some scenery and Aang showed them how to dance"

"Right…" Zuko said suspiciously

"What?"

"Did _you_ dance?"

"Well yes, it was more like a training show, but I enjoyed it pretty much, for an instant I forgot the world I was living in"

Zuko looked down at his own fists for a while, he knew he had to act quickly or otherwise Katara would ask his worries.

"Zuko?"

He was very fast, he saw her right in the eyes, took her arms and pulled her into her feet so they were really close. She wasn't mad, or panicked, she was waiting, surprised.

"So you enjoy dancing?" he whispered as he delicately took her hand in his own.

"Sure" she said breathless.

"Then show me"

It was beautiful, Zuko was an awful dancer but still every single step was perfect, he grabbed her waist while she posed her hand in his shoulder, their steps were at first all different but soon they got compassed. There was no music, or scenery, not even the proper clothes for a nice dance, but they were there, sharing the same starry sky and the crescent moon above them.

Far from the others, away from the war. Only the two of them.

Katara enjoyed the soft touch of his hands and the deep golden eyes staring at her, it was comforting, she felt protected. For once in her life, there was no big brother or friend: there was a man holding her. She let herself be, as a warm feeling wrapped her. Zuko felt his heart beating hard when she got closer and rested her head in his chest.

"Thank you" Katara's voice was broken and her cheeks were wet.

"You've been very brave" He said stopping the dance and holding her tight "We are going to make it, you will return home, I promise"

The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his back. Hugging him firmly and crying silently in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and brushed his hair with his hands, something he had never done before.

Ironically, he was truly happy comforting Katara and hearing her sobs. He wished it never end. But it did.

"Thanks Zuko"

"Come on, I'll take you inside" And he grabbed her waist as they entered the temple.

**.-..-..-..-.**

_Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!_

_Jillia B._


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a text editor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon, Mike and Bryan.

_**Warning!**__My first language isn't English__, please if you don't want to frustrate with all my grammar mistakes, DON'T READ! I'll do my best, though xD _

**.-..-..-..-.**

**Memories**

By J.B.

**II. Goodbye.**

**.-..-..-..-.**

There she is, sweet, gently and beautiful as ever. She looks amazing with those clothes… golden and red, strong colors for her delicate eyes. She's gorgeous, her skin looks so soft and her smile so charming…

There she comes, same sad smile, still the only one she gives me.

After the battle was over I knew this day would come… she approached in silence, I understood her sadness and embrace her slowly. Long ago she asked me to leave the nation and run away to the South Pole… I wish I could, but with all the poison my family spread, my homeland is weak and needs me… Not as I need her, but the whole nation is in chaos.

Then I asked her to stay. She refused: her tribe and family need her too. I know I'll miss her from the moment she takes off riding Appa.

I tighten the embrace and hold her in my arms, fearing the departure time arrives.

"This is goodbye, Zuko" she said broken, I can see her tears without looking at her; I know her features perfectly now, her feelings, emotions and reactions too. I'm sure she knows me as well. She trembled a little "Zuko…" She released me abruptly kind of angry "Are you listening?" She stared at me with her deep blue eyes "Do you even care? Zuko??"

I was speechless. I could only took her by the shoulders and then pose my arms on her neck and back. "Do you really want this?" I asked seriously "Do you really want to leave… me?"

"Oh no. Don't do that. I'm leaving right away. We knew this--"

"Don't" I shut her with a single touch, I took her fingers and placed them on my chest. "Don't" I insisted, then I grabbed her face and touched her nose. We were really close. Her lips were so tempting…

That would be a lovely kiss, a romantic scene, a very passionate farewell. But a single cry filled the room. "I can't"

The perfect image got vanished inside my mind and I just saw how she left my side.

It took me a second to run after her, I hugged her thin body and she tensed a lot. "Stay"

She looks so beauty when she is confused… "Katara…" that kid hurried her.

Her hand stands in my scar, her eyes looking mine. "Wait for me, I'll erase that, but for now I have so many things to do, and promises to fulfill. I'll be back."

**.-..-..-..-.**

Thank you all for the reviews, charizardag, ScallyBally, Bauer1102, Heaven and Earth and ArrangedloveMatch. Resuri-chan, of course you can draw whatever you want!


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a text editor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon, Mike and Bryan.

_**Warning!**__My first language isn't English__, please if you don't want to frustrate with all my grammar mistakes, DON'T READ! I'll do my best, though xD _

**.-..-..-..-.**

**Memories**

By J. B.

**III. Acceptance.**

**.-..-..-..-.**

"Shouldn't we have told them?"

"Stop worrying, Zuko"

"They might think I took you captive as a hostage and then—"

"Shut up" Katara laughed, a second later she stopped. "Here we are"

Until then, prince Zuko realized where he was, it was a beautiful view with a small lake in the middle of the valley.

"I remember this" he said sadly "Uncle and I came here once… when we were looking for the Avatar…"

"Oh" she crossed her arms "You don't have to remind me those days"

"I'm sorry" he said down

Katara saw his sadness and apologized "Sorry, I didn't meant that… actually I want to believe that time passed, you don't have to blame yourself that hard"

"But I have betrayed too much people… my uncle and you are the most important, at least you guys forgave me… "

"I'm sure your uncle will understand" she said smiling, she took his hand and both went to the lake standing in some ice she bended "I'm sure you'll show him how strong and good you've become" She took a battle position "So, let's practice"

He smirked "Ready?"

"I'm waiting"

And so their battle began, attack and defended, strength and skill, security and confidence, sacrifice and commitment, flames and drops.

"You are a good opponent"

"Same as you" he added, "You have grown your skills so much"

"Um… you know? You sounded just like when you invaded the North Pole"

"I thought you didn't like to remember those days"

"You are the one that remind me that" she snapped "Besides, from time to time is good to remember you were not on our side from the beginning"

"You are still angry with me, right?"

"Of course not, I'm just being rational"

"Whatever you say" he said politely turning to leave

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's pointless" he sighed, "I guess I deserve it though"

Zuko walked a few steps when he heard her again.

"You are annoying"

"And an awful person too" he shout angrily.

"Yeah that too" she yelled.

**.-..-..-..-.**

"Stupid" she cried to herself "you are the annoying one, Katara"

The waterbender girl created a huge and aggressive wave and bend it into ice and water whips. Then she used it to cut some branches, she was distressing physically but her feelings were hurt still.

"Do you even think of what you did to me??" She yelled "No, your highness, you don't! You just care about restoring your honor, find your purpose on life and helping the stupid avatar!!"

"I can't believe you think that" said a very disappointed voice in her back.

"Zuko!" She blushed furiously "What are you doing there? I-I thought you left"

"I came back to apologize… never mind, let's go back the camp"

Her reluctant tears finally appeared "A-aren't you mad?"

"No, if you think that is because of my stupid acts"

"Then why?? Why don't you even try to convince me otherwise?!"

"Why would you listen to me now? When I tried before, you splashed me out of your sight" he said frustrated, somehow he couldn't keep those feelings anymore. "Tell me! How could you even ask me to talk if you are the one who stay away from me?"

"Zuko…"

"Don't say my name like if you knew me, you don't know how hard it is for me…! how it was my banishment and my redeeming punishment… how it was for me to sailed the ocean searching for a lost hope… and how it is to do mistake after mistake disappointing everybody! No, girl. You don't know me, you can't judge me"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I betrayed you, more than anyone else here, you were kind and tried to heal me… but I guess not even your kindness could heal my past" He turned again

"Don't go"

"It's late, they'll worry"

"Let them" She took his hand "We have a lot to talk"

**.-..-..-..-.**

They walked a while looking for a good place to converse; finally they found a nice cave hidden behind a waterfall.

"This is a very strange place, what if there's something inside?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to chat somewhere like the cave where we talked first time"

"Fine"

They crossed the waterfall and Zuko lit up a fire, then they sat in the rocks facing each other. Soon after they told their own stories, Katara was crying and he felt odd.

"Please, don't feel sorry for me" he said

She cleaned her tears and approached him smiling, she sat next to him and rested her head in his shoulder "Thank you" she smiled and looked at the fire "I think your fire seems warm now, I can't see you as my enemy anymore"

He looked at her surprised "Well, your water is still cold to me"

"Well I won't be"

They met their lips slowly and melted into a sweet and short kiss.

"I think we should return now, Sokka will be worried" Zuko nodded and both left together the cave.

**.-..-..-..-.**

Thanks for reading, please review!

Jill.


End file.
